


The Misadventures of Katnep

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Fluff, There will be a lot of AUs in this, like teeth rotting fluff, like the fluff you can't read with a straight face, so much motherfuckin fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat loves Nepeta and when Karat gets sick Nepeta comes to take care of him. The series is about how everyone deals with their new relationship and how Karkat tries to (and fails) to be the "cool" bf. Each chapter will be a new adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> So first homesick fanfic. Enjoy!

⇒ Be sick Karkat   
“No Gamzee you don’t need to come back,” Karkat huffed pulling the thermometer out his mouth. 100 degrees, that wasn’t good.   
“Are you sure my motherfuckin brother?” Gamzee asked sounding unconvinced.   
“Yes I’m fucking sure,” Karkat replied tiredly, he really did not have the energy to fight with his moiral, “Tell Terezi I say hey.” With that he hung up and collapsed on his couch. He felt awful. He was pretty much ok with being sick, but he really didn’t like how lonely he felt. Everyone he knew was dating someone. Well almost everyone, Nepeta wasn’t dating anyone. No stop it Karkat she’s not gonna date you. You are a broken little piece of shit. He curled up into himself on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep.  
⇒ Karkat open door   
Or at least he tried to but a loud banging noise on the door woke him. Rolling his eyes he rose off the couch. “God fucking damn it Kanaya I do not need any help,” Karkat hissed angrily, “Just go back and make out with Rose.”   
“Why would I want to make out with Rose, Karkitty?” a squeaky but adorable voice said.   
“Oh h-h-hey Nepeta,” Karkat stuttered, “Wh-wh-what are you doing here?” She smiled and Karkat felt his heart rate pick up.   
“To take care of you sillypuss,” she said brushing past him.   
“Take care of me!” Karkat spluttered watching as she walked over to his kitchen to examine the contents of his fridge, “No way in fucking hell! I’m sick and I don’t want to get you sick.”   
“Well I don’t care Karkitty. I am taking care of you so that’s that,” she said with a small smile on her angelic face. Karkat blushed to the tips of his nubby horns, his gray face flushing a bright red. “Now then go lay down,” Nepeta ordered her olive green eyes glittering with mischief.   
“Nepeta I can take care of myself,” Karkat moaned. Nepeta slowly walked over to him.   
“Do you really want me to go Karkitty?” she asked her eyes begging him to let her stay. Karkat sighed and collapsed on the couch. Nepeta squealed with joy and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Karkat laid ramrod straight. Had that just happened? No of course not. Its just Nepeta being Nepeta right? Meaningless, but a little part in the back of Karkat’s mind a small flicker of hope began to grow.   
⇒ Be Nepeta   
“Hey Karkat?” Nepeta asked, “You don’t have any soup or anything so I’m gonna order something, that ok with you?” Karkat just moaned in response and Nepeta smiled. Nepeta has massive flushed feelings for Karkat. That’s whys she had come to take of him. , to see if he returned the feelings.   
She pulled her cat themed cell phone out her pocket and ordered soup for Karkat and chicken for her. With that done she walked back into Karkat’s living room to see that he had passed out on the couch. It was the first time she had ever seen him sleep. He looked a lot more peaceful while sleeping. His forehead relaxed and he had a small smile on his face. Nepeta smiled before deciding to look around the apartment.   
It wasn’t much larger than the apartment she shared with Equius and Aradia. Thinking of Aradia and Equius made Nepeta bite her lip. She was happy for her moiral but it was different now and she wasn’t used to it.   
The apartment itself was very clean and tidy. Everything was wear it should be and nothing was out of place. The same was for the bathroom, which was a mix of red and purple tiles. It was weird how it worked but it did. Then walking out she examined the two doors. One was painted a dark purple with an odd symbol on it. The other was painted black with a red slash and several red drops on it.   
⇒ Nepeta explore  
Surely Karkat wouldn’t mind if she went in. Nepeta also doubted that Gamzee would mind. She carefully opened the door and listened for Karkat to wake up. When he didn’t wake up she fully opened the door and slipped in. The room was pretty minimalist, but it was relatively dirty. Empty bottles of Faygo littered the floor along with some empty make-up containers. The bed was messy and there were sheets on the floor, but overall it was a nice room. The walls were painted the same shade as Gamzee’s blood color and there were lots of photos of him and Karkat, him and Terezi and one of him and all their other friends that were pretty recent. Nepeta smiled at the photo and blushed her gray cheeks flushing a bright green. That was the day when on impulse Karkat had kissed her on her cheek. She felt like she could fly. Smiling at the memory she walked out and shut the door.   
She listened for a moment before opening the door to Karkat’s room and had to take a small breath. It was painted an olive green and the room was covered with photos of Karkat and their friends. But one wall was all of photos with him and her. Most were ones that she had forced him to take but it was sweet. Smiling again she left the room.   
As she left she heard a knocking on the door. She rushed over to answer it. It was the delivery girl. “Hey that’ll be 15.60,” she said popping a piece of gum. She handed over the money and grabbed the bag. Resting it on the table she examined his cabinets for anything that could be used to hold the soup. She found some candy red bowls, why did they have so much blood pride!? She grabbed a bowl and poured the soup in it. She stuck her bag of chicken in the fridge to have for later. Then picking up a spoon she walked out.   
Karkat was still asleep when she walked into the room. She smiled to herself and reached over to wake up Karkat.   
⇒ Be sleeping Karkat  
Karkat was currently having one of the best dreams of his life. He was dating Nepeta and they were on a hill in the middle of a clear night. They just laid there watching the stars. Every now and then they would turn and watch each other while the other wasn’t watching. But they each knew what was happening. Karkat smiled and went over to give Nepeta a kiss.   
That was when a soft but insistent shaking awaked him. “It’s time to get up Karkitty,” Nepeta purred, “You have to eat your soup.” Karkat slowly opened his eyes to see Nepeta right in front of his face.   
“Fucking hell Nepeta what the fuck. You are kneeling on my stomach!” Karkat growled. Nepeta smiled at this but got off of him. He slowly sat up which caused his head to throb. He grimaced and leaned his head against Nepeta’s shoulder pressing his face into the side of her neck without thinking. When he realized what he did he blushed a bright red and moved away. Nepeta was smiling but also blushing.   
“My head is killing me,” Karkat moaned, “How the fuck do people deal with this.” Nepeta just shrugged before scooping out a spoonful of soup. “Nepeta what the fuck,” Karkat asked as she held it up to his lips.   
“I’m taking care of you so eat the damn soup,” Nepeta giggled. Karkat rolled his eyes but opened his mouth. The soup was a blessing. He practically moaned as he felt it move down his throat. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been till then.   
It took about 10 minutes for Nepeta to spoon-feed Karkat but they both enjoyed every moment of it. “Wanna watch a movie?” Karkat asked when they were done. Nepeta nodded and Karkat motioned toward his large stack of movies and Nepeta bounced over there. After a moment she selected one and placed it in the DVD player.   
“What are we watching,” Karkat asked laying back down being careful to leave room for her to sit.   
“I don’t know I picked a random one,” Nepeta said, “But it’s one of your favorites, I hope.” Karkat shrugged and pressed play. An image of the Prince of Bel-Air showed on the screen and Karkat perked up. He loved the show but when he heard Nepeta give an uncomfortable cough. Thats when he noticed that Nepeta was squished up against edge of the couch immediately he felt bad. But he heard himself say, “You know you can use me as a pillow right?” Quickly Nepeta leaned her head on Karkat’s chest and his heart began to throb.   
“Thanks Karkitty,” Nepeta said staring at the screen as Will Smith asked some girl to a dance.   
⇒ Karkat screw everything and kiss her  
“Hey Nepeta,” Karkat muttered turning to stare at her. She looked up at him from his chest. Her lips were grey and they looked really soft. “Sorry,” He said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Immediately he felt Nepeta stiffen and he started to pull back.   
“Sorry Nepeta I don’t know why I did that,” is what Karkat would have said if Nepeta hadn’t pulled him close and kissed him again.   
“I’m flushed for you to Karkitty, also I saw your room and I love the color,” Nepeta purred in Karkat’s ear before kissing him again.   
⇒ Gamzee enter apartment   
Gamzee entered the apartment. He had a large smile on his face and his clown make-up was smeared and his already messy hair was even messier. Overall he had had a very good day. When he entered he immediately noticed that the TV was on. He walked over and turned it off then noticed the sleeping figures on the couch. It was his motherfuckin moiral Karkat and Nepeta. Nepeta had her head in the crook of Karkat’s neck and her arm wrapped around his shoulder and Karkat had one arm wrapped around her hip and the other hanging off the edge of the couch. But as he watched Karkat smiled and wrapped both of his arms around Nepeta and pulled her ever closer.   
Gamzee was happy that he got together with Nepeta, but he knew that it would be better if he were the one who told Equius.   
⇒ Gamzee call Equius   
“Hello,” Equius said after 3 rings.   
“Hello my motherfuckin brother, how the motherfuck are you?” Gamzee said in his usual drawl.   
“I’m fine high blood how are you?” Equius said, “Have you seen Nepeta she came to your apartment to take care of Karkat and she said she would call when it was time for me to pick her up.”   
“About that, she kinda got together with Karkat. Not in that way but like they are sleeping on the couch right now and as your motherfuckin superior I order you to let their relationship happen,” Gamzee continued.   
“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Equius shouted, “...however I will follow your wishes and let their relationship happen. But I want to have a conversation with the mutant blood.” Then with a click the call disconnected. Gamzee grimaced before writing a quick note to Karkat and leaving the apartment.   
⇒ Karkat wake up  
The first thing Karkat saw when he opened his eyes was Nepeta staring up at him. “Hey,” he muttered giving her a kiss.   
“Hi,” she squeaked her face a bright green. Karkat smiled before noticing that he felt really good.   
“I don’t feel sick anymore,” he muttered slowly, “Looks like you cured me.” Nepeta smiled and rose off the couch. Karkat heard the sound of the fridge opening before following after her. He saw her tearing into a large piece of chicken with a bloodlust. “Nepeta it’s already dead,” Karkat laughed. She blushed and offered him a piece. He shook his head and grabbed a dark purple cup from the cabinet and filled it with milk. He looked on the island where they kept their bags of coco before he noticed it. A white piece of paper with the words “For Kar” on it. He grabbed it and quickly read it over.   
“Oh fuck Equius wants to go on a double date with us!


	2. Meeting the moirail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Nepeta head over to Equius's. Equis wants to talk to Karkat about his plans for Nepeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, this one is longer than the last one. I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't feel like proofing it.

⇒ Karkat be pissed about dressing up

“I hate dressing up,” Karkat muttered angrily as he attempted to tie his neck tie. He was currently getting to meet Equius and Aradia now that he and Nepeta were dating. He had absolutely no idea how to tie to tie a tie. He heard a small laugh from behind him. He turned and his jaw hit the floor.

It was Nepeta and she was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a knee length olive green dress and her long black hair was down long. Her hair was so black that it was almost blue. She had put on make-up, dark green mascara that made her olive green eyes shine. She also wore dark red lipstick. She smiled up at him through thick eyelashes. She bit her bottom lip, “Well what do mew think, I asked Meulin to help me pick out a dress and-”. She started to say all these things but Karkat silenced her with a gentle kiss to her lips. She froze before relaxing into it.

When Karkat finally needed to breathe he smiled down at her, “You look purrfect.” She smiled at his cat pun. She kissed him again before glancing down at his tie.

“You really can’t tie a tie can you,” She laughed. Karkat pouted but let her tie his tie. She smiled as she smoothed out his jacket. He turned from her and stared in the mirror. He was wearing black dress pants, a bright red dress shirt, a black tie and black suit jacket. His normally messy black hair had been combed back. He had even washed his horns...well he didn’t wash them. Nepeta did, but thats a story for another time.  

He grimaced at his appearance but even he had to admit. He looked decent. “Karkat you look purrfect,” Nepeta squealed wrapping an arm around his waist. “Come on,” she said pulling him out of the room, “Let’s show Gamzee and Terezi!” Karkat groaned at this but allowed himself to be lead out.

⇒ Nepeta ask Meulin for help

“Hey Meulin,” Nepeta called nervously. Meulin poked her head out of the sitting room and waved her over.

“Hey kitty what’s up?” she asked muting the TV. Her boyfriend Kurloz was passed out with his head on her lap. When Nepeta had first met him she had been very afraid of him what with his whole skeleton themed clothes and skeleton face paint. But now she loved him like a brother and was very happy for her sister.

“I um, well you see, I um, need some help...looking purrety,” Nepeta mumbled.

“Can you repeat that sis,” Meulin asked.

Nepeta sighed, “I need help finding a dress and makeup since I started dating Karkat.” Meulin laughed out loud and punched Kurloz in the arm.

“Rise and shine skeleton boy, you owe me 20 bucks,” She laughed getting up and hugging Nepeta, “Come on we are going shopping!”

“What the fuck just happened,” Kurloz asked when Meulin picked him up and carried him out to the car.

“Nepeta got with mini Kankri,” Meulin said smugly.

He slowly turned and glared at Nepeta, “Congrats kitten but you made me lose 20 bucks.” Nepeta shrugged which caused him to laugh before he became very serious, “Do I need to talk to this boy?”

Nepeta shook her head as she got in the car. “No my moiral Equihiss and his girlfriend Aradia invited us over for dinner tonight so that Equihiss can talk to him,” she said buckling in.

Meulin and Kurloz both turned to look at her. “Mini Horus?”, Meulin asked. Nepeta nodded. “Well he’s dead,” Meulin decided. Nepeta had no choice but to smile and nod.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Kurloz said as they pulled up to the mall, “According to Gamzee he is a very kind and caring troll, I’m sure Equius will see that he really does care about you.” Nepeta smiled at this and gave him a hug. He smiled and patted her head affectionately.

The next few hours were a blur of fabric. When they finally found a dress for her Nepeta felt like she had ran a marathon. “Well that was purrety horrific,” she said as they walked out. Meulin and Kurloz laughed as they drove home. Rolling her eyes nepeta sent a quick text to Karkat telling him that she would be at his apartment in a few hours. Immediately she got a text that said he looked forward to it.

The next few hours were spent with Meulin coaxing Nepeta into putting on makeup. Which after an hour she agreed. After that grueling hour was done Meulin finally let Nepeta put on her dress. Even she had to admit that she looked pretty attractive.

⇒ Equius help Aradia make dinner

“Can I help you my dear?” Equius asked walking into the kitchen. He was wearing an all black suit with an indigo tie and his hair was brushed back. Aradia looked up from the roast she was preparing. She was wearing a crimson dress that accented her small form. Equius momentarily lost his breath at her beauty.

She gave him a small smile. “It’s fine why don’t you just turn on some music.” Equius compiled and turned on the radio. Aradia’s favorite song was on. Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

“Now they're going to bed, And my stomach is sick, And it's all in my head, But she's touching his—chest, Now, he takes off her dress,” Aradia sang but Equius isn’t paying attention her. Immediately his thoughts go to his morial and the lyrics of the song. His forehead begins to sweat and he becomes very nervous.

Aradia turned to look at him and smiled until she noticed his expression. She put the roast in the oven and set the timer before walking up to Equius. “Equius what’s wrong,” she asked confusedly.

“I’m gonna have to break them up,” he said with a finality. Aradia rolled her eyes. He was always like this whenever he heard something vaguely sexual.

“No you’re not,” Aradia said turning off the radio.

⇒ Karkat show Gamzee and Terezi how you look

“Hot damn my motherfuckin brother,” Gamzee said standing up from the couch, “You look motherfuckin fine.” Karkat scowled and glared at Gamzee but he wasn’t paying attention, “Holy crap Nepsis you look hot!” Nepeta blushed a dark green and thanked him.

“You both smell great,” Terezi said handing them each their coats, “Alright now leave.” She pushed them out of the house but wasn’t fast enough to get karkat out before he had time to scream, “If you guys have sex in my room again I’m gonna kill you!”

Nepeta laughed and looped her arm through his. He glared down at her but his glare was missing its anger. Instead it was only filled with love.

The walk to Equius’s was a short and cold one but Karkat loved every minute of it. He spent the whole time listening to Nepeta tell how she meet Equius for the first time. Honestly he didn’t give a damn but he loved listening to her voice. It was so squeaky and adorable.  

“So what do you think,” Nepeta said.

“Huh,” karkat said snapping out of his thoughts. Nepeta stopped and looked at him.

“Have you been ignoring everything I said,” Nepeta said with a hand on her hip in her adorably squeaky voice.

“Well umm, you see, I was listening but like I wasn’t actually listening to what you said more like the way your voice sounds,” Karkat spluttered.

Nepeta raised an eyebrow, “So mew listened to my voice but not what I said.” Karkat nodded. “So I could be telling mew how much I hate mew right now,” Nepeta said, “and all mew would do is marvel over the sound of my voice.”

“Yes?” Karkat muttered cautiously. Nepeta raised an eyebrow and kept walking. Karkat

followed and rushed up in front of her. “Hey listen I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Karkat said avoiding her green eyes. SHe sighed and gave him a hug.

“It’s fine,” she whispered, “However I can’t let this happen again.”

Karkat looked up with a look of fear on his gray face, “What are you gonna do?” Nepeta smiled and whispered in his ear. While she spoke his voice turned a bright shade of red. When Nepeta was done she looped his arm around her waist and led him to Equius’s and her’s apartment.

⇒ Equius prepare speech

“So I’m sorry but you will have to stop dating Nepeta,” Equius concluded, “So Aradia what do you think? Aradia? Aradia!”

Aradia snapped awake and rolled her eyes, “Equius I understand that you two are moirals and that you care about her a lot but don’t think that this is going a bit too far?”

He bit the inside of his cheek lightly, “Of course but I don’t trust the mutant blood.”

“You need to stop calling him that,” Aradia said rising to check on the roast. She opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by the sound of the the door bell. Immediately Equius was at the door. “Nepeta you look stunning,” Equius complimented causing Nepeta to blush a bright green. He led her into the foyer leaving Karkat at the door. He followed them inside. Aradia stepped out of the kitchen. “Oh my God Nepeta that dress is gorgeous,” Aradia gushed pulling Nepeta into a tight embrace which she happily returned. “Oh and Karkat you clean up quite well,” she said pulling him into which after a moment he returned.

“Ehem,” Equius interrupted, “I would like to speak to the...Karkat,” and after a short pause, “Please.” Karkat sighed and glanced at Nepeta who gave him a smile. He followed Equius into the sitting room. He stood awkwardly at the entrance. He gazed around the room, there were lots of photos. Some of Equius and Nepeta, some of just Nepeta, some of just Equius, and some more recent ones of Equius and Aradia. There was also a fireplace that had a large fire burning that reflected off of Equius’s horns making them glow. The two trolls stood on opposite sides of the room. “What are your plans for Nepeta?” Equius asked breaking the cold silence of the room.

“I plan on dating her for as long as she lets me and one day if she will have I want to marry her,” Karkat said flatly, “I don’t plan on doing anything to her that she does not want to do nor do I plan on forcing her into any situation that she does not want. I understand that you only want to protect her but I love her and I believe that she loves me. Now you can tell her that you won’t allow us to date but that would break her heart. I have no intention of breaking her heart.”

Equius stared at him for several long moments before smirking. “Well said mutant blood. You have my permission to date my moiral,” he said walking up to him, “But if you hurt her in any way, shape or form I will end. I have done jail time before and I will do it again. Now let’s go eat.”

Karkat watched him leave. “Weirdest fucker I have ever met,” he muttered following behind him.

The rest of the night went well. They had Aradia’s delicious cooking and they all laughed about old memories.

⇒ Karkat enter apartment

“TEREZI AND GAMZEE GET OUT NOW,” Nepeta bellowed when they walked in. Gamzee walked out his room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“What the motherfuck are you screamin about Nep?” he asked. Nep gave him a harsh look and he rushed back into the room dragging a hastily dressed Terezi out. As they walked out Gamzee smiled at Nepeta and whispered something her ear. Whatever he said made Nepeta smile cruelly. She dragged Karkat into the kitchen and told him to stay there for 5 minutes.

“Why the fuck would I want to do that?” Karkat muttered as she walked away.

“You didn’t forget about what I told you earlier did you?” Nepeta sang. Karkat blushed a bright red.

⇒ Gamzee return home the morning after

Gamzee cautiously entered his apartment the next morning. He opened to door and smelled cooking. He licked his lips and rushed to kitchen where he found Karkat standing over the stove without a shirt. His bright red grubs scars were prominent against his grey skin. His hair was messier than usual.

“Have a good motherfuckin night my brother?” Gamzee asked smugly. Karkat jumped and glared at Gamzee.

**He scowled and flipped him off which caused Gamzee to burst out laughing. This caused Nepeta to come out of Karkat’s room wearing one of Karkat’s t-shirts that was way too big for her. It was like a cocktail dress on her. She smiled at Gamzee before walking up to Karkat. He had turned back around to finish cooking. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his neck. karkat groaned and muttered about how he was still cooking. Nepeta pouted and Gamzee laughed again before retreating back into his room. He knew that those two had a interesting life ahead of them.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it. I literally have no idea how to write smut so this probably will not evolve into that. Criticisms are helpful as are kudos and comments. Please give me prompts ideas either on here or my tumblr which is of-shadows-and-wolves. Wolf Out!


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Nepeta go ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one I don't think it as good as the last two. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

==> Nepeta be very smug

“Nepeta why do you look so glubbing smug,” Feferi asked. Nepeta’s smirk just grew, “Nepeta tell me!”

“Let’s just say I figured out a way to make Karkat hold on to me,” Nepeta said. Sollux and Feferi just stared at her.

“Umm if you were trying to thound cool, you failed like big time,” Sollux lisped. Nepeta rolled her eyes. “So what’th your mathter plan?”

“I’m taking Karcat ice-skating,” Nepeta said smugly.

They continued to stare at her. “And?” Sollux asked.

Nepeta sighed, “Karkat doesn’t know how to ice-skate and I do, so when he starts to fall who will he have to hang on to?” They continued to stare at her, “Me! He will have to hold on to me!”

“Aren’t you already dating him? Why doeth he have to hold on to you?” Sollux asked.

“Because it’s cute,” Nepeta said while rolling her eyes.

“Well Nep I think it’s a very cute idea,” Feferi said slapping her matesprite, “Make sure you tell us how it goes.” Nepeta nodded before pulling out her phone and calling Karkat.

==>  Nepeta ask out Karkat

“Hey Karkitty wanna go out some time?” Nepeta asked jokingly when they finally stopped kissing. Karkat looked up at her with a done look on his face. She smiled and kissed him again. Nepeta really did love kissing Karkat. He was always so nervous so it was nice to feel in control.

“So where would be going out at?” Karkat asked his breaths heavy.

“Ice skating,” Nepeta said. Karkat immediately stiffened beneath her.

“Umm, I don’t do cold or skating,” Karkat mumbled.

“Please Karkitty,” Nepeta begged. Karkat shook his head. Looks like I’ll have to be craftier, Nepeta thought as she began to kiss Karkat’s neck lightly.

“Nep-Nep-Nepeta?” Karkat asked shakily, “Wha-wha-what are you doing?” Nepeta smiled into his neck and kissed him harder. “Nepeta I know what you are trying to do,” Karkat moaned softly, “But it’s not gonna work.”

Damn it, Nepeta thought, time to pull out the big guns. She moved up from his collar bone and bite down lightly on his pulse point. “God dammit,” Karkat moaned before flipping them over and kissing Nepeta in earnest.

“Does this mean we can go ice skating?” Nepeta moaned against his lips.

Karkat nodded, “But not today.”

==> Karkat wake up

Karkat woke up slowly that morning. For a few moments he didn’t know what was going on. Then he became aware of the figure that he had his arms wrapped around. He smiled to himself as the memories came back to him. Well that had been a fun night. He stared at the sleeping body of Nepeta. Her dark hair was still messy and she still had a large smile on her face.

That’s when he remembered the date they were going on a date in a few hours. Oh shit, he needed to call Kanaya. Slowly he attempted to pull his arms off of Nepeta. She groaned softly and latched onto him. Any other time that would have been adorable but right now it was kind of annoying. “Nepeta,” he whispered into her ear. She moaned lightly and stuck her head in the croak of his neck. He smiled as she began to kiss him lightly. He reached over blindly and grabbed his phone. He dialed in Kanaya’s number and put the phone up to his ear.

“Hello Karkat,” Kanaya said, “How may I help you.”

“Kanaya what do you want?” Karkat asked in mock annoyance. He hoped she would understand.

“Oh let me guess. Nepeta is in bed with you and you guys are going out soon and your nervous,” she said.

“No I don’t wanna come over and help you and Rose out,” he practically shouted.

“See ya in a bit,” Kanaya said before hanging up. Thank God.

“What Kanaya want,” Nepeta asked rolling on top of him.

“She and Rose needs a favor,” Karkat lied before standing up and looking for his clothes. He found his and boxers and his shirt, but he couldn’t find his sweater. Oh well.

“Do you have to go,” Nepeta whined. Karkat smiled and bent down to give her a long kiss. “You could stay,” she moaned standing up and stretching. Karkat blushed when he realized she was still naked.

She noticed his blush and smirked. She sauntered over to him and began whispering in his ear. He blushed even harder and bolted out of the room.

==> Karkat go to Kanaya’s

Karkat rushed up to Kanaya’s door and banged on it. After a moment Kanaya opened it. “Good morning Karkat, I see you had a fun night,” Kanaya said as Karkat brushed past her.

“What,” Karkat asked rushing into their kitchen and swiping a muffin from a tray on the kitchen counter. They were still hot and buttery. Karkat loved Kanaya’s cooking.

“You have a hickey Karkat,” a new voice said from behind him. Karkat jumped.

“GOD DAMMIT ROSE WHAT THE FUCK!” Karkat bellowed. Rose laughed and gave Kanaya a kiss.

“So a very fun night then,” Kanaya said smugly. Karkat flipped her off before stealing some of their soda. “So what did you need Karkat?”

He sighed and walked over them, “Nepeta wants me to go ice-skating.” They looked at him expectantly.

“Ok and the problem is what?” Rose asked.

“What the fuck do I wear?” Karkat shouted. He always came to them for fashion advice and advice on what to do on dates. Immediately they began babbling out clothing ideas. Karkat sighed, it was gonna be a long couple of hours.

==> Karkat go on date

It took them 5 hours to pick out his clothes. 5 FUCKING HOURS. But he had to admit the clothes they picked out were quite nice. A black sweater and black pair of pants. He wore a pair of thick black boots and his unkempt hair was still unkempt. He wore a black military jacket and had a long black scarf wrapped around his throat.

He knocked on the door of Nepeta’s apartment and stood quietly in the hall. After a moment Equius opened the door. “Hello Karkat,” Equius rumbled his voice resonating from the depth of his chest.

“Hey Equius,” Karkat muttered. Equius stepped aside and let him in. He brushed by the muscular troll and loosened the scarf around his neck. He was glad he did cause when he saw Nepeta he was pretty sure he would have died from air loss. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a thick green sweater that fit snuggly around her body. She had put on dark mascara and was wearing dark red lipstick.

He swallowed thickly, “Nepeta you look amazing.” She smiled before rushing over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back just as tightly. They finally pulled apart when Equius cleared his throat. They turned to see him holding out a dark green jacket. Nepeta sauntered over and put it on. Then she tied a bright red scarf around her neck.

“Best behavior Karkat,” Equius warned. Karkat stared back at him saying nothing.

Nepeta rolled her eyes and led Karkat out. Before they left Nepeta gave Equius a quick kiss on his cheek.

“See ya in a few hours Equihiss,” she laughed as his face flushed a pale blue. Then

she looped her arm though Karkat’s and they left the apartment.

It was a cold but bright December morning. Karkat breathed in deeply and relished the feeling of cold air in his lungs. “So where is this rink Nepeta?” Karkat asked as they started walking towards Central Park.

Nepeta pointed towards a sign. “It’s a great rink, Equius and I went there all the time when we were younger. Do you know how to skate?”

Karkat shrugged, “A little bit.” He turned to look at her and he swore that she looked ever so slightly please by his words.

Finally they arrived at the rink. It was a very nice rink, but they were not that many people there. Maybe only 50 people. Karkat and nepeta walked over to a small booth where they rented a 2 pairs of skates. Karkat payed and then they walked onto the rink.

==> Nepeta realize flaw in your plan

5 seconds after Nepeta stepped onto the ice Nepeta realized the massive flaw in her plan. She didn’t know how to skate. But that wasn’t shocked her. What shocked her was the beautiful figure out on the ice.

Karkat knew how to ice skate. KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS THE MOST UNCOORDINATED OF ALL THE TROLLS KNEW HOW TO FUCKING ICE SKATE! He was like a god out there. Every single motion was fluid and perfect.

“Karkat,” she called almost angrily from where she sat on the cold ice. He was by her side immediately.

“Nep are you ok?” he asked worriedly helping her to her feet. She shook him off and tried to skate again. And again she fell on her butt. Karkat helped her up again. “Nep do you not know how to skate?” Karkat asked still holding tightly onto her.

“Yes I know how to skate,” Nepeta shouted. She tried to shake him off again but he held on. He laughed, he practically bellowed with laughter. Nepeta was getting pretty pissed. She shook him off successfully but he just latched onto her again. “You were supposed to hang onto my not the other way around,” Nepeta grumbled as Karkat lead her around the rink.

Karkat laughed again but quieter this time. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her around the rink. It took a little while but after a bit Nepeta began to enjoy herself. She loved the feeling of Karkat’s arm around her and the warmth that she stole from him.

A few hours later they finally left the rink and hailed a cab back to Karkat’s apartment. They spent the whole ride back just holding hands not talking. When they got to the apartment Nepeta rushed into Karkat’s room and stripped out of her cold clothes. She grabbed a pair of Karkat’s sweatpants and one of his fluffy sweaters. When she left the room Karkat had a steaming mug of tea in his hands. She took a sip it was perfect. She snuggled into Karkat, “Thanks Karkitty.” He smiled and kissed her. She really really loved kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you all enjoyed that. I really need prompt ideas for the next few, so please give me some. I probably won't be updating this again till after valentine's day but I promise that I will give you guys a Katnep Valentine's Day. Wolf Out!

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think. If you want particular prompts just let me know either on here or my tumblr is of-shadows-and-wolves. hope you all enjoyed it. Wolf Out!


End file.
